Alvin and Jeanette's New Life
by Eleanor-LianaSeville101
Summary: When Simon and Brittany fall for each other and break up with Alvin and Jeanette,they leave Alvin and Jeanette devastated.Alvin and Jeanette are heartbroken. They become best friends through their heartbreak. Will they become more than friends? What started as heartbreak for Alvin and Jeanette will end in love and a new life...Together. Hope you enjoy my first story! Review! )
1. Chapter One: Heartbreak In The Worst Way

Alvin and Jeanette's New Life

Chapter one

The famous couple Alvin and Brittany had broken up 2 years ago. Simon and Brittany had started to like each other so they broke it off with their original counterparts. Many fans were devastated and were angry. Little did anyone know this would begin in heartbreak for Alvin and Jeanette but would end in love and a new life….. together.

2 Years Previous

Brittany: Alvin I just don't love you anymore. I've fallen for Simon.

Alvin: What could you see in my nerdy brother?

Brittany: He's not egotistical and he would focus more on me more than his looks.

Alvin: Fine! Go be with him. I don't care!

Brittany: Goodbye Alvin. *Walks away*

Alvin: *Whispers to himself* Why Brittany! Why!

With Simon and Jeanette

Simon: I just don't have feelings for you anymore Jeanette. I've fallen for Brittany.

Jeanette: Why would you fall for my egotistical sister that wants everything!

Simon: Because she has the most beautiful sapphire eyes and she's brave and speaks her mind.

Jeanette: I have violet eyes though and you are timid too.

Simon: Just face it Jeanette. I like someone else other than you.

Jeanette: Fine! Go be with Brittany! I don't care.

Simon: Goodbye Jeanette. I will always have a place for you in my heart. But, it belongs to Brittany now.* Walks out of her house*

Jeanette: *Whispers* I still love you Simon.


	2. Chapter Two: Moving On

Chapter Two

Alvin and Jeanette were heartbroken that their counterparts had left them for each other. They had started to come out of their heartbroken state of mind and decided that they should start seeing other people again. Simon and Brittany on the other hand were a little guilty that they had broken Alvin and Jeanette's hearts, but they were happy that they were together. Alvin and Jeanette became best friends through their heartbreak.

*At their lockers at school*

Alvin: Hey Jeanette. Have you found anyone yet?

Jeanette: No. I have to tell you something.

Alvin: I have to tell you something too.

Jeanette: How about we say it at the same time!

Alvin: Ok.1..

Jeanette: 2..

Alvin: 3..!

Alvin and Jeanette: I really like you! Would you like to go out sometime!

*They both blush through their fur*

Jeanette: Sure.

Alvin: Would you like to go to a restaurant at 6:00 tomorrow?

Jeanette: Ok. I'll see you tomorrow.

Alvin: Cool. Bye Jeanette!

Jeanette: Bye!

*They both walk to their separate classes thinking about each other*

Author's Note: Hey people I'm a big fan of Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes! This is my first story ever on Fanfiction so I hope you ….. ENJOY! =)


	3. Chapter Three:The Date

Chapter Three: The Date

*At the Miller house*

Brittany: I can't believe you are going on your first date with Alvin!

Eleanor: Yea I think you look amazing!

Jeanette: You really think so?

Brittany and Eleanor: Totally! * They say at the same time*

Jeanette was wearing a purple sweater over a lavender tank top with a knee length skirt with light purple flats. Her hair was out and with a blue-ish purple-ish flower in her hair. For once her Violet eyes are not behind her glasses because she is wearing contacts. She hoped she looked ok despite what her sisters were saying.

*At the Seville house*

Alvin: So how do I look guys?

Alvin had on a red shirt with a black jacket over it with blue jeans on. He was wearing red Addidas.

Simon: You look cool bro.

Theodore: Yea you look good.

Alvin : Well I have to go pick up Jeanette. Bye Guys! *He walks out the door*

*At the Miller house*

Jeanette: Oh Alvin's here. Bye Girls!

Brittany and Eleanor: Bye! Good luck!

*Jeanette gets in Alvin's car*

Alvin: Wow! You look amazing!

Jeanette: Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself.

*They get to the restaurant called The Cheesecake Factory*

Once they get to their table and order they eat their food and talk.

Jeanette: This Spaghetti is amazing!

Alvin: I know right.

*They accidentally get the same piece of Spaghetti and have their first kiss!*

Jeanette: Wow! That was so romantic!

Alvin: Yea it was! I think we should leave now.

Jeanette: Why.

*Alvin looks over and sees someone with a camera*

Alvin: Because the paparazzi is here!

* While they walk out Alvin shields Jeanette from the flashing lights*

Jeanette: Despite the paparazzi that date was the best date ever!

Alvin: Does that mean we are officially dating?

Jeanette: Yes it does!

*Before Alvin can say anything Jeanette kisses him*

Alvin: thank you Jeanette.

Jeanette: No problem Alvin.

Alvin: Goodnight Jeanette!

Jeanette: Goodnight Alvin!

*They both wave goodbye to each other*

*they both go to sleep thinking about each other*

Authors Note: Hope you liked their date! Review me! I will now be answering any questions from reviews in my story! Bye!


	4. Chapter Four:Valentines Day

Chapter Four: Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day and Alvin and Jeanette were going to give each other a gift. Little did they know that someone was jealous of Jeanette and wanted revenge on Alvin.

Alvin: Hey Jeanette!

Jeanette: Hey Alvin!

*They share a kiss and then Alvin gives Jeanette a book and purple roses*

Jeanette: OMG! Alvin this is my favorite book, Gone With The Wind, and theses roses are amazing!

Alvin: I'll do anything for my Jeanie.

*Jeanette blushes and then gives Alvin a CD of all his favorite songs and a red cap that says 'Alvin=Awesome!'*

Alvin: This is awesome Jeanie!

Jeanette: Anything for my Alvie. *Kisses Alvin*

*On the other side of the hallway*

Charlene: I can't believe he chose that clumsy nerd over me! I will get my revenge on you Alvin Seville! And your little girlfriend too! *Pulls out her phone and calls someone.

Bryanna: Hey who is this?

Charlene: It's me Charlene.

Bryanna: Oh hey Charlene. What can I do for you?

Charlene: Well I need you to help me with my plan. ( LOL this is getting good! Sorry back to the story)

*Bryanna looks a lot like Brittany because she is a scam artist*

Bryanna: OK. What do I have to do?

Charlene: Well I need you too…..

*With Alvin and Jeanette*

Alvin: So would you like to go to the movies tonight?

Jeanette: Sure. Then we can go to my house.

Alvin: Cool. I'll pick you up at 7:00.

Jeanette: Ok

*They go their separate ways after they share a kiss. Little did they know that later tonight something terrible will happen.*

Jeanette: Bye Alvie.

Alvin: Bye Jeanie.

*With Charlene*

*Charlene walks up to Jeanette and pushes her*

Jeanette: What was that for Charlene?!

Charlene: Stay away from Alvin tonight or else!

Jeanette: Or else what!

Charlene: Or else someone will get hurt!

Jeanette: What ever Charlene. Goodbye! *Jeanette walks down the hall*

Charlene: Beware Jeanette. I will have Alvin one way or another! *She walks off*

*With Alvin*

Charlene: Hey Alvie!

Alvin: Oh um hi Charlene.

Charlene: So what are you doing tonight?

Alvin: I'm going out with Jeanette.

Charlene: Why are you going out with that clumsy nerd anyways?

Alvin: Because she understands what I went through.

Charlene: Still your cool and she's a ugly, clumsy, nerd.

Alvin: I DON"T CARE CHARLENE! STOP BOTHERING ME BECAUSE I LOVE JEANETTE SO GET OVER IT!

Charlene: Fine. Let me just say that when you go out tonight someone will bet hurt.*With that she walks off laughing evilly*

Alvin: There is something seriously wrong with that girl.*He walks off not knowing what Charlene was planning.*

*With Charlene*

*Charlene is outside the school waiting for Bryanna*

Bryanna is a sandy brown chipette with aqua eyes and her favorite color is icy blue.

Charlene: Hey Bryanna.

Bryanna: Hey Charlene. So what's the plan.

Charlene: Well we are going to...

Authors Note: Hey. I'm making a story on Alvin and Charlene are married and have kids and etc.. Anyways thanks to Kiboy for reviewing and if anyone knows ,because she's my favorite author on here, to read my story and review. Thanks! (P.S. None can use my OC's without asking me first.)


	5. Chapter Five: Charlene's Revenge

Chapter Five: Charlene's Revenge

*At the Miller house*

Jeanette was getting ready for her romantic date with Alvin and when her sisters came in.

Brittany: OMG! You look amazing Jeanette!

Eleanor: Yea you do.

Jeanette was wearing a purple knee-length dress with silver diamonds on a head ban in her hair. Her hair style was a high ponytail with her bangs set to the right side. She was wearing Mary Jane shoes that were a light silver.

Jeanette: Thanks.

*At the Seville house*

Simon: You look great Alvin.

Theodore: Yea you do!

Alvin: Thanks bros

Alvin was wearing a read tux with a black tie. He was wearing dress pants and red and black converse.

Alvin: Well it's time for me to pick up Jeanette. Bye guys!

*Alvin gets in his car and goes and waits for Jeanette*

Jeanette: Oh Alvin's here! Bye girls!

Brittany and Eleanor: Bye sis!

: Be back by 10:00.

Jeanette: OK!

*Jeanette gets in Alvin's car and they start driving to the resturaunt*

*With Charlene*

*Charlene was on the phone*

Charlene: OK they are on the road. You know what to do?

Bryanna: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD CHARLENE! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!

Charlene: Yea Yea whatever just get going!

Bryanna: Fine. Bye Charlene!

Charlene: Bye!

*With Alvin and Jeanette*

Jeanette: Don't you think that car is getting awfully close to us?

Alvin: Yea, maybe it's just changing lanes.

*The other car then swerves and hits Alvin's car flipping it over and it lands on Jeanette's side.*

Jeanette: Ahhhhhh!

Alvin: JEANETTE!

Bryanna: See ya!

*Bryanna drives away as Alvin calls 911.*

Paramedic: We will have to take her to the emergency room. May I ask, who are you?

Alvin: I'm her boyfriend Alvin Seville.

Paramedic: Would you like to ride with her.

Alvin: Of course!

*Alvin calls everyone and when they get to the hospital Jeanette is rushed to the ICU*

Brittany, Eleanor, and : WHAT HAPPENED TO JEANETTE!

Alvin: This girl hit our car and it flipped over and it landed on Jeanette's side.

*A nurse walks up and tells Alvin and the other's that Jeanette had surgery and is in a coma.*

Nurse: Only one person at a time can go in.

Eleanor: I will go first.

*With Eleanor and Jeanette*

*Eleanor walks into the room*

Eleanor: Hey Jeanette. I don't know if you can hear me but I love you.

*Eleanor and the others didn't notice that Jeanette's heart monitor beating wildly*

*Brittany walks into the room*

Brittany: Hey Jean. You are the best sister ever. I love you.

*Once everyone has a turn Alvin goes in the room to speak to Jeanette*

Alvin: You're the best girlfriend ever Jeanette. I love you so much. Please don't leave me.

*Alvin notices that her eyes were opened and called everyone into the room*

Alvin: Jeanette can you hear me?

Jeanette: Yea?

*Jeanette says this as a question*

Brittany and Eleanor: Hey Jeanette!

Alvin: Hey Jeanie.

*He leans down to give her a kiss but she backs away with a confused and shocked look on her face*

Jeanette: Um.. Who are you people!

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! OMG Jeanette doesn't remember anyone! So that was Charlene and Bryanna's plan? Bryanna is my OC. I think I described her in one of my chapters. She's Charlene's sister in my story. Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and thank you to Kiboy to giving me the hint about my error in my last Author's Note. I said if any of you knew the author Mrs. Alvin Seville (without the spaces and capitals) on Fanfiction please tell them to read my story. And if any of you know Brit-Britt please tell her to read my story also. Did you notice she doesn't have ANY stories!? Well I did! Bye!


	6. Author's Note and Preview

Author's Note:

Hey people. Well, I'm going to Florida tomorrow night and this will be only a Author's Note. There will be a chapter posted tonight. If your in a different country then it will be posted at the time you are in probably. So….. SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! S

Since you were such cool reviewers ( Especially Kiboy and SimonSeville101 for advice. Thanks) I will give you a preview of the next chapter.

Preview:

A couple days after the accident Jeanette remembered minor things like her sisters, Miss Miller, and Dave and Simon and Theodore. She remembered everyone except…. Alvin.


	7. Chapter 7: She's Awake

She's Awake

Jeanette had woken up a few weeks ago and was starting to fully remember what had happened and who people were. The only person she didn't remember was Alvin.

Alvin's POV

"Hey Jean" I said as I walked her to school. She remembers everyone else but me. How is that possible?! I love her too much for her to just forget me. Then again she was in a coma. "Alvin!" Jeanette just screamed in my ear. "Yea Jeanette?" "Um well can you tell me about yourself?" "OK. Well I love my red cap my favorite color is red. I love your smile and I love football. That's it" "Wow cool." Hopefully she will remember me soon. I cant wait any longer.

…..

*Somewhere in the school*

Third person POV

Charlene and her sisters Kimberly and Brianna were discussing on how hurt Jeanette. What Charlene didn't know was that her sisters were friends with the bespectacled chipette and were worried about her.

"Ok so does everyone know the plan" Charlene asked.

"Yes" Kimberly and Brianna answered at the same time.

"This is going to be the best plan EVER! Mwahahahaha" Charlene laughed

Kimberly and Brianna laughed along with her. But they were fake laughing.

…

*In Class*

Jeanette POV

I cant believe it. I finally remember Alvin . Im going to tell him on our date tonight.

…..

Authors Note: Im Baaaaaaaaack! From now on I will update when I get 2 reviews. I will now answer reviews at the beginning authors notes. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: The Date & The Betrayal

The Date &The Betrayal

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone!

TheodoreSeville101: Thanks bro. Why do you ask if I like Alvin better than you? I will try to make it longer if….. you read my TLK story. PLEASE!

Archer300: Thanks so much.

On with the chapter!

….

Jeanette POV

"I cant believe it! I'm finally going to tell him I remember him!" I'm so excited that I'm going to see Alvin. Beep! Beep! I wonder who that is. *She picks up the phone* Oh it's Kimberly.

…

K: What Up Jean!

J: Nothing much so how are you.

B: Forget about that Jean! Charlene has a plan. All I can say is keep your eye on Alvin.

J: Ok! Thanks Kim and Bria!

K: No prob Bye!

J: Bye!

…

I wonder why I have to keep an eye on Alvin? Well at least my outfit is ok.

Jeanette was wearing a flowing violet dress with her hair curled and her bangs were swept to the side. She was wearing Lavender high heels. Well lets get this date started.

…

*Somewhere near the resturaunt*

Charlene POV

Tonight my ultimate plan will go forth. When Alvin walks out side to get something I'll kiss him in front of Jeanette making her heartbroken and then he will be mine. All mine!

…..

Alvin POV

Wow. Me and Jeanette are finally going on a date after she had her coma. I hope she remembers me after this date. I hope my outfit is good enough for her. I'm wearing a black tux with a red tie and black dress pants with red and black converse.

Well I just picked Jean up and now we are going into the resturaunt. I opened the door for her. "Hey Jeanette I forgot something" "Ok you can go get it." As I walked out I saw a figure coming towards me. "Charlene!" That was all I could say before she smashed my lips to hers and made me push her against the wall.

….

Jeanette POV

I have to keep an eye on Alvin. I walked outside just to see him pushing Charlene against the wall kissing her. I can't believe he would do this to me! "Alvin! HOW COULD YOU!" "Jeanette! It's not what it looks like!" "Oh I think it is Alvin! WE. ARE. OVER!" With that I ran away crying as he called after me. When I turned away I swear I saw a smile on Charlene's face.

…..

Alvin POV

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE CHARLENE!" "I am getting back my man." How come she said that so calmly. "I AM NOT YOUR MAN!" "Yes you are and now that that four eyed freak is out of the way your all mine." "ARE YOU CRAZY I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I ONLY LOVE JEANETTE! I am leaving so I can find Jeanette. Your lucky I cant hit girls. Good bye Charlene!" With that I ran after Jeanette hoping to find her and tell her the truth but, in reality…. THE TRUTH HURTS!

…

Charlene POV

What! He still loves her. Well she doesn't love him anymore and she won't take him back because she doesn't even remember him. Now she thinks that he's a jerk and he was cheating on her with me! This is amazing! Let's see how Jeanette feels when everything she loves is taken away from her because this is just the beginning of my revenge! Mwahahahaha!

…

Authors Note: What up people! Hope you liked this chapter. Please also read my TLK story and review it. Now I will update when I get 4 reviews on this chapter. To those that have been reading this story from the very beginning….. You all are so *sob* kind to review and follow this story and I just *sob* wanted to say thank you. Now if you will excuse me see ya next chapter *Burst into happy tears*


	9. Chapter 9: The New Guys

Chapter 9: The New Guys

Jeanette's POV:

I can't believe he did that to me! I should have never trusted him. Well looks like I'm lonely again. Oh the teacher is looking over here. I better get back to work! 2x2x3-4= 8.000? At least I'm still smart.

"Class. We have new students!"

I saw three chipmunks walk in and everything stopped when I saw the one in light blue. He was so cute! The teacher was saying to introduce themselves!

"I'm Brian" The one in blue said.

"I'm Kevin" The one in dark brown said.

"And I'm Cameron" The one in dark gray said.

"Well Brian you can sit by Jeanette over here and Kevin you can sit by Kimberly and Cameron you can sit by Charlene." Then the teacher went back to her book and started teaching us about calculus. I can't believe he is sitting next to me! I'm so excited!

Brian POV: Wow! I get to sit next to this girl! She's about to speak!

"Hi I'm Jeanette!" She said. I should introduce myself!

"I'm Brian. Well you already um know that and it's nice to meet you!"

"Well I guess we are partners then!" She has the prettiest eyes!

"Mister Comet will you be looking up at me or are you going to keep staring at Miss Jeanette?" Ah man.

"Yes Mrs. Net. I will pay attention."

Whew. That was a close one! Well better get back to work.

Alvin POV:

UGH! I can't believe Charlene did that! And then new chipmunks come and I swear that chipmunk Brian said something and made Jeanette blush! When we get to lunch I will tell Jeanette what happened and that she should forgive me! I just hope she hasn't fallen in love with him yet!

Third Person POV:

When the bell rang for lunch the Chipettes, the Chipmunks, the Starettes, and the Cometmunks went to lunch. They all sta at the chipmunk table. Since there were more and more chipmunks coming to the school they had their own table. Meanwhile Brian was about to ask Jeanette a very important question!

"So um Jeanette would you like to go to the museum with me later?"

"Oh sure Brian!" Jeanette answers while blushing.

The two stare at eachother for what seemed like hours yet it was only minutes! On the other paw Alvin was fuming…..

Alvin POV:

I can't believe he just asked her that in front of ME! And to top it off she said yes!

" Hey Alvin. Would you like to go to the arcade with me later?" Charlene just asked me that! Maybe I should say yes?

"Sure Charlene. See you at…. Hows 5:00?"

"That's fine with me!" Wow she's blushing! I may be able to move on if she can help me with one thing….. to mess up Brian and Jeanette's date!

Charlene POV:

OMG! He said yes to my date question! Maybe I hurt him alittle by breaking him and Jeanette up but this is paying nicely. I can't wait for our date! Mwahahahahaha!

Authors Note: Hey people IM ALIVE! Sorry I haven't updated. Now to the answer reviews episode 9!

TheodoreSeville101: Thanks for reading it bro! I hope you enjoy this chappie! And I can't pick favs over my brothers!

CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101: Thanks and she will get her butt kicked. I will make sure of that! And it's still Eleanor I just changed my name! Haha!

EpicGameLord: Now I can't be that cruel to my OC but something will happen to her in…. THE SEQUEL! Shh! Pretend I never said that! LOL!

xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx: Thanks girl. I'm afraid this story has taken a turn for the better and worse. TIME WILL ONLY TELL… :P BRO FIST

SimonetteFan1: I will try to make them longer but school has started so I can only update when I have free time! Thanks for enjoying my story!

KiBoy: You have been one of the first reviewers for this story so I thank you. Those were happy tears! Enjoy the chappie!

MissFrench: Thanks for liking it!

Guest: Now I can't kill her! What kind of author would I be if I killed my own OC! But thanks for the suggestion! Keep reading!

kates the firework: Thanks for the review! I know Charlene has issues right! But she will be straightened out….. MWAHAHAHA!

: No Prob girl! I understand when you have to work on stories and can't read or review anyone else's! As long as one of my favorite authors is reading than I'm totally fine with it! Enjoy!

Chipmunkfanatic: I know she has issues. Thanks for reading!

Oh and thank you to the people that don't like this story but haven't flamed me! SO THANKS!

LIANASEVILLE101 OUT!


End file.
